El Demonio Que Hay En Mi
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: Kagome, dulce y tierna conoce a Inuyasha, el rebelde de la escuela. Justo en el mismo dia que lo conocio , varios asesinatos se han presentado, lo cual a Kagome le parese misterioso y terrorifico, ¿Acaso Inuyasha sera el causante de ello?
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, demasiados para un simple humano, claro, él no lo era. Cada vez que el me miraba, me dedicaba una sonrisa pícara para luego volver a lo suyo. A veces no soportaba ver lo que hacía, así que volteaba a ver a otra parte, pero los gritos de dolor y las fuertes suplicas eran imposibles de no oír.

-¡NO PORFAVOR! ¡TEN PIE..AGH!- otro grito de dolor se escucho sonoramente por el callejón por donde él siempre atrapaba a sus víctimas. Me tapé los oídos para no escuchar mas esos gritos que cada vez me desesperaban más. Cuanto sentí que una mano se posaba en mi hombro. Ni siquiera volta a ver quién era porque sabía de quien se trataba. Agarre su mano con delicadeza sonriendo con ternura, simplemente no me podía enojar con él.

-Tranquila, ya paso, puedes abrir los ojos- al oír su voz, abrí mis ojos y lo vi a él, sin ninguna gota de sangre en su vestimenta, pero sus ojos eran rojos – Lo siento, no debería hacer que pasaras por esto, pero… me es inevitable hacer esto, y preferiría que alguien más muera que tu princesa, porque eres mi princesita ¿Lo sabes? Lo sé suena algo.. empalagoso, pero tu mereces este tipo de trato – me sonrió con cariño y yo le correspondí de la misma manera.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, algún día me acostumbrare a tu adicción o más bien estilo de vida supongo, aunque creo que es algo imposible, pero, yo soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar contigo , confía en mí – le sonreí .

-¿Cómo alguien tan dulce como tú se enamoro de alguien tan diabólico como yo?- preguntó con tristeza, le acaricie la mejilla tratando de reconfortarlo, el agarro mi mano y la acariciaba suavemente como si de la tela más fina de tratase.

-Simplemente es amor, y cualquiera lo puede sentir, créeme- le aseguré, el me agarro la cabeza y la atrajo a su pecho para después besar mi cabeza.

- Lo sé, solo quería oírlo de ti- sonrío arrogante abrazándome fuertemente pero sin lastimarme.

-Típico de ti- murmure por lo bajo pero sabía que me escucharía.

-Así es linda, vete acostumbrando – solté una pequeña risa – No le veo lo gracioso pero me alegro que no te hayas enojado, que bueno que vallamos progresando – volteé a ver su rostro y ahora sus ojos eran azules eléctricos, eran MIS ojos y de nadie más - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó picarón y yo asentí lo cual provoco que el soltara una sonora carcajada – Me lo imaginaba-dijo arrogante, le di un leve golpe en sus costillas pero él se volvió a reír, al parecer de mí – Hay preciosa, sabes que eso no me afecta – yo infle un poco los cachetes enojada y el de nuevo se rio de mí, típico de él.

- Cállate estúpido arrogante – escupí enojada abrazándolo fuertemente, el me correspondió –Prométeme que nunca caerás en la oscuridad porque, si así eres realmente imagínate cuando llegues a tu estado original, yo te amaría de todas maneras pero… ¿Sentirías lo mismo después de convertirte completamente en ese ser?- le pregunté al final con los ojos cristalinos esperando su respuesta. El se quedo en silencio por un buen rato lo cual me puso más alterada de lo que estaba, voltee a verlo y vi sus ojos azules clavados en mi.

-Lo único que te puedo prometer es que te amare por siempre – dijo seriamente pero sonriéndome con amor.


	2. Presentacion de Kagome

Típico que eres nueva, y buscas a tu Eduardo Cullen en tu escuela, y si no les ha pasado… oficialmente me creo rara y obsesionada con la saga Crepúsculo. Bueno, explico, soy Kagome Higurashi, había vivido en México pero me fui a vivir a Japón….Quien sabe porque a ese país porque según yo, no tengo ningún familiar ahí, en fin, el punto es que no se qué hacer en una escuela diferente cuando no conozco a nadie, si todo fuera tan fácil como le paso a Bella Swan, encontrar al amor de tu vida que en un futuro te deje embarazada de un medio vampiro que te desgarre por dentro y casi mueras del dolor pero que finalmente te conviertes en vampiro y te enfrentas a tu cuñado lobo que se enamoro de tu hija de más o menos 3 días de nacida para después que tener que pelear con un clan de vampiros que te quieren en su guardia "real" de vampiros pero que al final todo se resuelve y te quedas con el amor de tu vida por la eternidad… si… ojala y todo fuera tan fácil como eso. Pero, tengo que aprender a que todo eso no es real y que la realidad es que no existe lo sobrenatural.. aunque desearía que eso no fuera cierto, no se, quizás encuentre a un demonio….bueno.. tengo esperanzas.

Bien, el instituto se llama Perla Dorada…. Digo….Hasta el nombre se me hace misterioso como para pensar que ahí hay criaturas sobrenaturales, solo digo. Ah , y quiere aclarar algo, soy una LOCA por lo sobrenatural, simplemente me encanta y espero encontrar carne humana en el piso o a alguien devorando a otra persona.. Seria genial para un primer día de escuela. También había tenido novios pero todos me cortaron por mi adicción a lo extraño… sip.. Suena patético pero mejor andar sola que con mala compañía. Soy blanca de ojos color café chocolate, cabello color azabache y soy de estatura mediana se podría decir, y pues… que puedo decir, mi cuerpo está bien y para nada operado, es decir, bien proporcionado y me ahorre dinero al no operarme. Como verán, mi carácter es.. Difícil , pero puedo llegar a ser linda si me conocen ….. a fondo claro está. Y por ultimo lo que me fascina y me enloquecen, son las historias de amor, sip, yo tengo mi lado sensible y puedo llegar a ser fastidiosa porque suelo llorar por todo lo que me importa y no consigo… y también por conseguir lo que quiero, por lograr un merito, .. por reírme demasiado, en fin , me encanta llorar pero ese no es el punto, hablo de que quisiera algún día, enamorarme y tener un final feliz como las historias que yo leo, y quien sabe, que mi amado tal vez sea alguien de los que yo soñé… Guapo y con poderes señoras y señores.

**Bien… errmm, como verán, esto es como la presentación de Kagome, en la cual explica mas o menos su forma de ser y su físico(lo se… no soy buena en ello xD) en fin, el caso es que esto es solo una breve discripcion de Kagome y no, no vendrá la descripción de Inuyasha , ya saben.. para un toque misterioso :') Bueno, ls dejo , espero que les haya gustado ese Capitulo y espero tambien recibir mas reviews de los que tuve porque… Me encanta escribir pero esperaría a que otros les gustase y si les gusta, no se queden callados y díganlo porfavor :D**


End file.
